


Family Matters

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Merrilea is sent to the cells and Paxson realizes that he is part of a family.-Prompt:235. Chaos





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Family Matters  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gaius, Lancelot, Gwaine, Merrilea, Paxson  
**Summary:** Merrilea is sent to the cells and Paxson realizes that he is part of a family.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 794  
**Prompt:** 235\. Chaos  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #26

**Family Matters**

When Merlin went into the corridor to fetch the guards, he found Gwaine and Lancelot waiting there. “Gentlemen, I was just about to summon the guards to take Merrilea to a cell but since you have nothing better to do, you can do it.”

Gwaine grinned and winked at Lancelot. “I told you we should've headed for the pub.”

“Gwaine, you are a Knight of Camelot. You can't spend all your time in a pub.” Lancelot slapped on the shoulder and headed for Arthur’s chambers.

Gwaine laughed and followed Lancelot. “I can try.

Arthur gave the two knights a curious look but said nothing as they took Merrilea away to the cells.

“I’ll see to it that she's secure.” Merlin said as he followed Gwaine and Lancelot out with Merrilea in tow.

They were near the end of the corridor when Merrilea started to struggle.

Merlin got in front of her and gave her a threatening look. Stop it or I’ll knock you out and you’ll get carried like a sack of turnips.”

“Lancelot will have to do it. I strained my back.” Gwaine wiggled his shoulders.

“And what was her name?” Lancelot grinned.

“Sally or Sara. No. It might have been Suzy. It started with ‘s’. That's all I remember.” Gwaine wrinkled his nose. “Or was it Diana.”

“These are the famed Knights of Camelot? Drunkards and reprobates?” Merrilea looked at both men. “Merlin, knock them out and let me slip away. Arthur will blame these incompetent fools.”

“I maybe a scoundrel but Lancelot here is the perfect knight.” Gwaine chuckled. “Sober and lonely.”

Lance frowned. “I'm not lonely. I have standards.”

Merlin just looked at Gwaine and sighed. “Merrilea you aren't going anywhere but to a cell.” Merlin started walking again.

“You know I’m right.” Merrilea continued. “Camelot will be in complete chaos as soon as the ban is lifted. Arthur won't be safe. He will die and my son can claim blood rights.”

“If some sorcerer gives Arthur a problem, Merlin will just light his arse on fire with one of his fireballs.” Gwaine grinned. “Did you think we didn't see that trick you do when the wood is too wet to burn for the campfire?”

Merlin stopped and turned around. “You know?”

“Merlin, we all know.” Gwaine answered. “We just didn't say anything because if we did Arthur would have to kill you. Who would light the campfire and make supper when we are out on patrol then?”

“He does make a really good stew.” Lancelot snickered. “Merlin, just so you know, your whisper is not that quiet.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and started walking again.

“He's not going to have to whisper after the ban is lifted, is he?” Gwaine laughed.

“Guess not.” Lancelot chuckled.

“Buffoons!” Merrilea muttered. “You will be up to your arse in magick soon enough. I’m sure you won't think it’s so funny when Arthur is lying dead at your feet.”

In Arthur’s chambers, everyone still sat around the table. Morgana had taken Merrilea’s seat.

“So, you should be formally introduced to the Court.” Morgana was saying. “We can have a small reception in the throne room.”

“Let's do it on Tuesday. We have the regular meeting for reports that day.” Arthur played with his rings as he sat beside Gaius. “Guinevere has been attending. You should too, Morgana.”

“Does that make me a lady in waiting for the future queen?” Morgana smiled.

“It seems that we have reversed roles.” Gwen smiled back. “You and Merlin will be married soon after we are, so I don't think the waiting part is true.”

“Unless, Arthur makes us wait.” Morgana smirked.

“I’m not that stupid, Morgana.” Arthur glared at her. “You both have magick.” 

“Are you afraid one of us will turn you into a giant wart covered toad?” Morgana teased. “I'm surprised Merlin hasn't done it already. You are a royal prat after all.”

Gaius chuckled. “I’ve had to talk him out of it more than once.”

Gwen and Morgana started laughing.

Arthur frowned. “Thank you Gaius.”

Paxson looked from one sibling to the other. He didn't know what to make of their banter.

“I’m sure this is a lot to take in.” Gwen smiled at Paxson. “You get to know us in time.”

“I know.” Paxson nodded. “It's just that I always wondered what being in a large family was like.”

“Just wait until Arthur and Gwen start having children.” Morgana laughed. “There will be little royal prats everywhere waving wooden swords and yelling _For the Love of Camelot.”_

“Then you and Merlin will just have to have some little ones too.” Gwen laughed. They can set the drapes on fire practicing their fireballs.”

Arthur chuckled. “Now that will definitely be chaos.”

“Indeed!” Gaius grinned.


End file.
